Out of Reach
by aussie girl1990
Summary: It took all of Hermione's will not to touch her, to kiss her, to trace her spine in the darkness of the room but to her Ginny was out of reach. HermioneGinny. Drabble oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Always Out of Reach**

Tonight Hermione slept next to her best, female, friend, Ginny Weasley.

But she wasn't sleeping, not a wink or blink. She laid there her eyes washing over the red head and wanting to give into the voice in her head, wanting to give into her desire.

For the last year Hermione had felt a longing for her beautiful friend, at first she assumed this was what a female friendship was like, never having a real strong one before. But she knew that it was different. She was different.

It wasn't that she was gay, or rather Lesbian, she didn't lust after every female to walk the hall of Hogwarts, not at all. Just this one.

All Hermione had to do was reach out, just a little bit, no more than 10cm's and she would be touching the milky skin of her Ginny's back. She had thought about it millions of times, laid in bed late at night looking at the picture of the two of them and imagined she was there. Imagined it was her long, unbitten fingernailed, hand that gently grazed her stomach that played with the hem of her pajama shorts.

At first it was shameful, Hermione had trouble looking her friend in the face after the way her mind had ran wild like that but it became easier and soon she didn't need the picture. Her memory of Ginny made her feel as if she was truly there.

She didn't always feel this way of course. It started one day when it had started snowing. Hermione had been walking around bored while Ron and Harry went to look at broomsticks or something else really held no interest for.

The snow made her jacket slightly wet but she shrugged it off, she didn't mind, at least not for now.

Walking down a path under some trees alone while everyone else was shopping, she tried to avoid getting _too _wet she heard a gasp followed by a familiar giggle.

Sometimes Hermione cursed herself for looking, sometimes she cursed herself for her curiosity, but either way she didn't expect to see what she did.

Looking through some branches Hermione noticed that the trees were so close that they were keeping snow from getting to the ground for the meantime until it got too heavy. But what shocked her was a messy long brown haired boy who had her friend pinned up against a tree.

Completely willing. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Ginny's panties, white with small flowers, dangling of her left foot as her legs were tightly wrapped around the unknown boys waist, her skirt hitched up.

Ginny's nude pink lips parted in silent moans, one hand holding the boys shoulder then other clutching a random small branch. Her top blue button up top was pulled open and her bra pulled down giving her breasts an odd angle but the boy didn't care, neither did Ginny it seemed.

Hermione's hazel eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, she bit her pale lips as she felt a warmth spread through her body and nestling in the pit of her stomach. "Oh God," She whispered. Her body began to ache, it wanted to be touched.

Suddenly the boy's body jerked a few times as Ginny began to whimper, such as sweet sound coming from her that caused Hermione to suddenly understand something.

She was watching her best friend have sex, she has even watching her best friend have sex for the better part of five minutes. She shook her head to try and clear it, to get her body to stop burning, to stop aching.

And she ran back to the castle.

But she wasn't fast enough that when Ginny opened her eyes, assuming she heard something, saw her friends bushy and untamable brown hair disappearing between the branches.

The idea her friend had been watching her caused her body to burn and almost threw her across the finish line. For the next three minutes she imagine it was Hermione playing with her brown nipples and kissing her neck.

Ginny Weasley had never experienced such pleasure before in her life.

Of course looking back now Hermione always wondered why her friend wore a skirt when it was snowing, but Ginny just smiled and told Hermione "I put a warming charm on me. I like to feel the snow. That's all really." And she had believed that.

Hermione tried not to breath. She could almost_ taste _Ginny on her tongue. The alluring scent of her jasmine soap made Hermione dizzy and she wondered why she didn't sleep on the floor.

She knew that she could just reach out and touch her, trace her spine, maybe even kiss her neck. But what if she woke? What if she screamed and told everyone? What if her friends turned their back on her and thought that she was disgusting? She couldn't do it.

Biting her lip she almost whimpered with longing but instead she gently turned over and face the wall across the room, their rears touching slightly did nothing to ease her want. But she would put up with it. She would.

It was a little longer before Hermione's eyes closed.

She didn't know that the red headed girl was hoping she would have tried something. Instead Ginny turned over as gently as she could and wrapped her arm around her brown haired friend.

Her arm touching Hermione's soft stomach and she laid her head near her shoulder, she gave a kiss behind her ear and whispered, "I want you so much. I love you Hermione Granger."

But for tonight Ginny cuddled up next to her friend content to feel her warm skin. At least for now.


End file.
